Evening Star
by JOVANKA
Summary: It's Halloween and Mac is trying to win a bet about the Ghost of Castle Mac in Ireland. A little supernatural Smacked fun.


**EVENING STAR.**

**LEGAL STUFF: - NOPE NOT MINE NOT EVEN A GHOST OF A CHANCE.**

**A/N: Just a little Smacked supernatural fun; to avoid any confusion Réalta an Tráthnóna translates from Gaelic to Evening Star in English and you could therefore argue into Stella Bonasera which is Latin/Italian for Star/Good evening (don't worry it will eventually make sense.) If any Banshee,Fey or witches are reading this please accept my apologies for any offence given it isn't intended and to all a happy, safe Halloween.**

How the heck had he gotten himself into this mess Mac Taylor wondered as their taxi exited the tiny, rural train station and bumped along tree line country lane after country lane towards their destination Castle FitzMacanna in BallyMacanna, County Mayo Ireland? Oh yes one Don Flack and a bottle of finest Irish whiskey last St Patrick's day that's how; they had been out celebrating Don's Irish roots when unfortunately the aforementioned Flack had mentioned to Mac how his Grandfather Brian would always tell him tales about the ghost of Castle FitzMacanna in Brian's village back in Ireland. That in 500 years nobody had managed to spend a full night there and that every year on Halloween a Banshee roamed the castle wailing for her lost love.

"There is no such thing as ghosts Don" Mac had insisted pouring himself another drink.

"Sure there is Mac..."Don waived a finger at him "There is one in Castle FitzMacanna, a lady one..."

"It's all a load of horse hockey, made up to attract suckers...I mean tourists" Mac gulped down his Whiskey "Lady one my ass..."

"S'alright then I'll prove it to you" Don stood to his full height "We'll go to Ireland on Halloween and say hi to the ghost."

"Fifty bucks says your wrong" Mac chuckled.

"You're on" Flack had agreed and then promptly passed out; five seconds later so had Mac.

In the cool light of the day Mac had hoped Don would have forgotten all about the bet but no such luck, so seven months later he found himself in Ireland Ghost busting; after all how could he call himself a man let alone a marine if he welshed on a bet? He'd never be able to look himself in the mirror again and worse still Flack might call him a wuss. No sometimes a guy had to do etc, etc... Even if it was the stupidest thing Mac had ever heard of.

"Smell that fresh air...sure feels great to be back in the old country" Flack rubbed his hands together and grinned from ear to ear as the taxi approached the gates of Castle FitzMacanna.

"You were born in the Bronx" Mac pointed out.

"Poetic licence" Flack countered.

"If you say so" Mac muttered.

"Now you lads are sure about this aren't you" Their cabby asked dubiously as they travelled along the mile long driveway towards the Castle's front entrance "Only folks don't usually stay up here...not for very long anyways."

"We're sure" Flack nodded "I'm gonna introduce my friend to the ghost."

"There is no such thing as ghosts" Mac rolled his eyes.

"A disbeliever huh? Well Castle Mac will soon fix that" The cabby assured them as he started to slow down "Anyway if you change your minds there is always room at Donnelly's pub in the village."

"Castle Mac" Mac asked.

"It's the local nickname for the place" Flack explained "Kind of a spooky coincidence it being your name too don't you think?"

"Not really" Mac replied "Mac in various forms is a common name throughout both Ireland and Scotland plus Castle Mac is 500 years old it was bound to happen eventually."

"Thank you Google on legs" Flack groaned "Live a little Mac, open your eyes to the possibilities around you."

"There is no such thing..."

"As ghosts" Don sighed "I know."

"Do you really need all that stuff" Mac eyed the Mount Everest sized pile of luggage that the cabby had deposited on Castle Mac's steps before he'd sped off into the distance.

"Sure I do" Flack insisted grabbing hold of a pile of bags "I want to do this right don't you?"

"If you say so" Mac rolled his eyes and picked up his own small holdall "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

He climbed up the steps and reached out to touch the huge cast iron door knocker but the strangest sensation came over him, for a moment Mac felt like he was back home, not back in his apartment in New York but the house in Chicago he'd grown up in. Home, finally I'm home every fibre of his body seemed to scream out overwhelming his senses and so he held onto the door for support.

"Mac are you alright" Flack appeared besides him.

"I'm fine" Mac shrugged it off "Just a little jet lagged is all."

The door to Castle Mac opened as if on cue and an elderly woman appeared, she was small and elfin like with snow white hair, Mac guessed that she must be in her eighties easily. Even so her obsidian eyes sparkled with mischief and though she walked with the aid of a stick she still seemed to have the energy of a woman a quarter of her age.

"Hello and welcome to Castle FitzMacanna you must be Mr Taylor and Mr Flack" She greeted them cheerfully.

"And you must be Mrs Kelly the Castle's custodian" Mac deduced.

"Oh you must call me Orla and yes my family have been here since Castle Mac was built" She said ushering them inside.

"Then its Mac and Don" Mac told her.

"Yes sir Mr Taylor sir" Orla nodded "I thought you would like to see you rooms then perhaps take lunch in the dining room."

"Sounds good to me Mrs K" Flack agreed "Mac what do you think?"

"Mac what do you think?" He repeated himself but Mac was oblivious to just about everything.

The ex-marine's eyes were as wide as saucers; he was staring at a portrait of a woman hanging at the top of the main staircase. The portrait was old, as old as Castle Mac and yet she looked as lovely as the day she'd been painted. She was tall and slender with waist length caramel coloured curls, her eyes were not blue nor grey or even really green but a combination of all three. She wore a simple forest green dress and aqua coloured cape and in her hands she carried a basket full of brightly coloured flowers, her smile shined brightly down through all the years.

Mac wondered briefly if it was possible to fall in love at first sight because he was damn sure if he'd ever met this woman he could "Beautiful...she's beautiful" He said out loud.

"Aye that she is" Orla agreed.

"Who is she" Mac wanted to know.

"Her name was Réalta an Tráthnóna..." Orla began.

"The Evening Star" Mac translated.

"Why yes" Orla smiled "Do you speak the language of Erin then Mr Taylor?"

"No...I ...um must have read it somewhere" Mac blushed.

"Or maybe she told you" Flack teased "She's got to be the Banshee right?"

"I thought Banshee's were meant to be vicious old hags" Mac pointed out.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts" Flack chortled.

"Hollywood as a lot to answer for" Orla sighed as she took Flack by the arm and led him up the stairs "But in Ireland we know better."

Passing by the painting Mac stopped for a moment "Acushla" he could swear he heard a woman's soft voice call out to him. Shaking his head "It's just the wind" He muttered to himself and marched off after his two companions.

"A Banshee can appear in the form of a young, beautiful woman" Orla was telling Flack as they walked along "And of course there are bad Banshee's just like with people but most of the Shee have only good in their hearts. In fact a Banshee will stay faithful too and protect her family for all eternity especially those whose names begin with Mac or an O as in Macanna or O'Neil."

"Have you been holding out on us Mac" Flack quipped as they arrived at the master bedroom.

"Don the only scary woman in my family is my mom especially if I'm late for dinner" Mac retorted.

"You're a nonbeliever then Mr Taylor" Orla asked frowning.

"I'm a scientist Orla" Mac explained "I believe in what I can see and touch, in that which I can prove."

"You know Halloween is a special time of year when light and dark meet, when worlds collide the hinge of the year if you like" Orla told him "Doors open ...you shouldn't be afraid to allow yourself to believe in something other than science."

"That's why we are here" Flack explained "To broaden Mac's horizons."

"Then you have come to the right place" Orla smiled "This is your room Mr Taylor."

Later Mac joined Flack and Orla in the dining room for lunch; she'd made a traditional Irish stew along with freshly baked Soda bread all washed down with a generous glass or two of the local Pusheen. They then adjourned to the library for tea and cherry cake.

"It's like the uber Downton Abbey in here" Flack observed as they entered the heavily wood panelled, richly decorated room.

"This is the oldest part of the castle" Orla told him.

"Who's the guy giving us the evil eye Mrs K" Flack nodded to the portrait hanging over the fireplace of a man dressed in a billowy white shirt, knee length black trews and a scarlet pleated jacket that resembled a doublet. His dark hair was worn long and he had a goatee beard, on his feet he wore riding boots and his hand rested on a gold hilted sword. He was about the same height and build as Mac and his eyes were ocean blue but they seemed full of despair.

"That is Lord Macanna first Earl of Bally Macanna" Orla informed them.

"Why does he seem so unhappy" Flack asked.

"Tis a sad story" Orla began as she poured them all steaming mugs of tea "Lord Macanna was an English Knight who had served his King both loyally and bravely for many years. As a reward for his service the King granted him a title and lands here in Ireland."

"The English believed if English Nobles owned land here and the Irish vice versa then a lasting peace could be reached" Mac put in drinking his tea.

"A good theory but not so good in practice I fear" Orla settled down in a comfy looking chair.

"So this guy came from England..." Flack bit into his cake "Then what?"

"He had Castle Mac built then retired here in 1513" Orla continued "He was out riding in the forest one morning when his horse lost a shoe and threw him to the ground. That same morning a fey maiden Réalta an Tráthnóna was also in the forest picking wild flowers."

"Yeah right" Mac snorted.

Orla glared at him "Réalta an Tráthnóna came across him so she took him back to her cottage and nursed Lord Macanna back to health. They fell in love and Lord Macanna asked her to be his wife."

"Of course they did" Mac snorted again.

"Mr Taylor it isn't wise to mock things you don't understand and rude to belittle other people's beliefs even if you don't agree with them but if you don't wish me to continue I can stop" Orla berated him.

"He's sorry aren't you Mac" Flack looked positively murderous.

"I am" Mac suddenly felt ashamed "Please continue and accept my apologises for my behaviour."

"Unfortunately Réalta a Tráthnóna caught the eye of another; a wealthy rival landowner Francis O'Maia nicknamed Francis the bloody. He was famous for being cruel as he was pitiless; he was hated by his own kind and the fey alike. So when he found out about Macanna's proposal he flew into a jealous rage, legend has it that Francis practiced dark magic and that storms rained down on BallyMacanna for a week. So afraid was Réalta an Tráthnóna that Macanna decided that they should marry in secret and return to England out of Francis' reach. Somehow Francis learned of their plan and on the day which they were to be married he murdered Réalta an Tráthnóna cutting out her still beating heart. He used the magic it contained to exile Réalta an Tráthnóna's spirit to Faerie and to curse Macanna so that he would spend all the long years of eternity alone never again to be with his beloved in this world or the next. Macanna on finding Réalta an Tráthnóna dead challenged Francis to a duel to the death and successfully slew him in gratitude for this service to one of their kind the Fey granted him a boon that if on Allhallows eve when the walls between worlds crumble he could find the spirit of his Réalta an Tráthnóna once more and consummate their union then the curse would be forever broken" Orla finished.

"Did he ever find her" Flack wanted to know.

"Macanna never did he spent all the remaining days of his life alone for his heart belonged to Réalta an Tráthnóna and no other" Orla replied "But tis said not a fairer, better or more honourable man ever walked the earth."

"And I think my love life is tragic" Flack let out a low whistle.

"No wonder the guy looks miserable" Mac agreed.

"Are you finally waiving the white Mac" Flack waggled a finger at him "After all if the fey and curses exist then so must ghosts."

"I'm doing no such thing" He huffed "After all there is nothing supernatural about a guy losing the woman he loves at the hands of a jealous rival we see that every day in our line of work plus old myths and legends usually have a kernel of truth about them somewhere."

"Oh brother" Flack chortled "You're not making this easy are you."

"All houses have ghosts Mr Taylor" Orla advised him "We don't always see them is all."

"C'mon Mac even you have to admit this place is amazing" Flack insisted clambering over a rock outcropping.

"Well you ought to know you've photographed every tree, bush and squirrel of it" Mac sniggered.

"He cracked a funny does that mean you're actually beginning to enjoy yourself" Queried Flack.

"Alright Flack I have to admit this trip is not a complete waste of time the scenery here is spectacular" Mac decided as they hiked along a forest path back towards Castle Mac, they'd spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the neighbourhood so to speak and were heading back before sundown.

"At last he's having fun" Teased Flack "Do you want anything for the shock? A glass of water or would you like to sit down at all?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Mac pulled his face "But this place is breathtaking like..."

"Something out of fairy land" Flack finished off.

"You didn't just say that" Mac grinned from ear to ear as their path led them upwards "Just wait till we get home and I see Jo or Messer."

"Oh you wouldn't dare" Flack waved a finger at his friend "Remember Beautiful...she's beautiful?"

"It was the jet lag" Mac scowled and marched on, he mistimed his step leading to the loose soil giving way beneath him and then a feeling of being air born until nothing but sweet oblivion.

When he opened his eyes again Mac found himself flying through the forest on a horse, not just any horse but a snow white charger that would give the Kentucky Derby winner a run for its money. The sun felt warm on his skin and the trees bore blossom it felt like a spring day when moments ago it had been Autumn.

"What in the hell ..." He yelled out as they sped along towards a lake of some sort, he could see sunlight glinting through the trees onto the water as they galloped. Mac had never ridden a horse in his life, he was from Chicago the nearest he'd gotten to anything equine was watching old John Wayne movies. He had to get off this thing ASAP but that was easier said than done since the beast had a mind of its own and no matter how many "Whoa horsey's" He tried it refused to obey. At last it began to slow down and Mac heaved a huge sigh of relief that is until the horse bucked sending him into the water head first.

Once again Mac's eyes flickered open but this time he realized he was indoors, he was in a cottage of some kind and he was lay on a soft bed of hay, a sheepskin rug was lay across his chest and a log fire burnt cheerfully in the corner. Dubiously he lifted the rug to find himself naked apart from a rough pair of knee length underpants, abashed Mac gulped what had happened to his Calvin Klines? He had to find his clothes and get out of here, Mac didn't know what was happening but he was damn well going to find out! So he tried to stand but his legs refused to cooperate and he collapsed back onto the bed.

"There, there know don't take on so you're safe here my lord..." A sweet voice called to him and he felt gentle hands help him back to bed.

"Who..."He managed to get out.

"Réalta an Tráthnóna my name is Réalta an Tráthnóna" The loveliest woman Mac had ever seen smiled down on him "You need to rest now my lord get stronger."

"Evening star...you're the evening star that's impossible..." Mac murmured as sleep overtook him.

The next time he woke Mac had to admit he felt much stronger and was able to sit up unaided, Réalta an Tráthnóna unaware of his waking was moving around her cottage with the elegance of a Prima Ballerina singing happily to herself whilst she prepared some kind of soup. This had to be a dream Mac decided, he was somewhere in New York fast asleep dreaming that's what he got for listening to Don Flack and his fairy tales. However there were far worse things than being here dreaming about Réalta an Tráthnóna, she really was lovely and he could happily spend all day just watching her.

"Hi ...um Miss Star" Mac announced his presence to his host.

"Your awake my Lord" Réalta an Tráthnóna whirled around joyfully "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"We haven't been properly introduced my name is..." He began.

"I know who you are" She nodded "You're the English Earl, Lord Macanna."

"I most certainly am not my name is Mac Taylor and I am from America" Mac explained.

"The New World you say" Réalta an Tráthnóna chuckled "How exciting!"

"You don't believe me" Mac was indignant.

"I think that fall did more damage than I'd realized" She smiled then she took a looking glass down from a shelf and passed it over to him "Here."

Mac stared at his reflection in disbelief gone was his short hair and clean shaven face, he now had long hair and a goatee beard just like the guy in the picture he and Flack had seen.

"Lord Macanna" Mac breathed heavily this dream just got stranger and stranger.

"That's you" Réalta an Tráthnóna assured him.

"I guess it is" Mac conceded defeat and passed back the mirror "I suppose you're going to tell me now that you really are a fey."

"Only half actually on my mother's side that's why I live here and not in Faerie since I want to know more about my father's kind" She explained "I mean you no harm though please don't be afraid."

"I'm not why would I be" Mac shrugged.

"Humans tend to be" Réalta an Tráthnóna told him "I have a few friends in the village but most think my mother's kind bring only misfortune, that the Fey will hurt them."

"Well I don't believe you could ever do that, harm me or anyone else" Mac shook his head "After all you have saved my life once already haven't you?"

"It wasn't your time my Lord the black coach wasn't sent for you" Réalta an Tráthnóna smiled.

"The black coach oh yes that's right you believe when someone is about to die a Banshee will wail and a black coach will appear to claim his or her soul" Mac stated; another Irish legend Flack had told him.

"Once the black coach sets out on its journey it must claim a soul it cannot be stopped" Réalta an Tráthnóna warned him "Always remember that my Lord."

"Please call me Mac" He asked.

"Very well then Mac and you may call me Star I believe that is my name in your language is it not" She smiled.

The summer seemed to fly by after that and the two spent every moment they could together Mac followed Réalta an Tráthnóna through the forest till he knew it as well as she did till one late August day Lord Macanna of BallyMacanna found himself lying under a willow tree Réalta an Tráthnóna snuggled next to him just enjoying the last of the good weather before winter arrived.

"Star can I tell you something" He whispered into her ear.

"Anything my Acushla you know that" She snuggled closer to him.

"I never really liked living in Ireland before I met you" He confessed "I only came here because it was what the King expected of me."

"Ah I see...and now" She stared up at him.

"Now my love..." He bent down to kiss her "Not even the King himself could make me leave you."

"Tis that the way of it then" She muttered as their lips touched.

"It is ...I intend to take you for my wife" Mac told her.

"We'll see" She replied.

It was true Mac barely though of his life before walking up in Réalta an Tráthnóna's cottage anymore nor if he was truthful did he want to...

"Mac are you alright" A decidedly masculine voice came out of nowhere causing Mac to pull back from Réalta an Tráthnóna.

"Who said that" Mac sprang up.

"Who said what" Réalta an Tráthnóna asked worried.

"Mac are you alright" The man sounded desperate and it felt as though someone was tugging at Mac's clothes.

"Stop that" Mac yelled out.

"Acushla please..." Réalta an Tráthnóna pleaded "Tell me what's wrong."

"Star I..." Suddenly Mac felt dizzy and everything went black.

"Oh thank god your back" Don Flack's face came into sharp focus "I thought I'd lost you there for a moment.

"What the hell am I doing here" Mac found himself face down in a pile of dirt.

"You fell over a rock" Flack helped him to his feet "And nearly gave me heart failure."

"I...I was gone for months" Mac babbled.

"Well it sure felt like it" Mac admitted.

"No I mean...I don't know what I mean" Mac was flabbergasted he was so sure it had been real Star, the Cottage all of it.

"Well this should cheer you up it wasn't any old rock you fell over" Flack pushed back some ferns "See ruins I reckon this must have been a cottage at some time maybe Réalta an Tráthnóna herself lived here."

"Maybe she did at that" Mac stared at the remains of a hearth "Maybe she did."

"Tell me why you're freezing your butt of down here again" Mac asked as he watched Flack test his backup, backup flashlight.

"Mac it's Halloween and this is the family crypt stands to reason if our girl is on the prowl tonight then this is the place to be" Flack declared.

"I thought she patrolled the Castle" Mac pointed out.

"She's gotta start out somewhere right" Flack argued.

"Well scream if you need anything" Mac chuckled "I'm going to sleep in my nice warm, comfortable bed."

"Just you wait and see Mac" Flack waived a camera at him "Just you wait and see."

Still chuckling Mac headed upwards till he reached the main hall and he bumped into Orla who was heading to her own quarters for the night.

"Hey Orla" He greeted her cheerily.

"Good evening Mr Taylor" She greeted him in return "Are you feeling better."

"Just a few bruises and my pride is hurt is all" He assured her "Nothing that a hot bath wouldn't cure."

"Yes pride can be a terrible burden" Orla nodded wisely "It can stop us admitting when we are wrong even when we know we should."

"I...yes you are right...you and Flack were right all along" Mac stared up at the painting of Réalta an Tráthnóna smiling down upon them, it had been real he was sure of it his heart knew it and he knew what he need to do if he wanted to see her again "You know don't you."

"That you have seen her" Orla smiled "Of course I do."

"How...how do I find her again, how do I break the curse" Mac begged "I'll do anything."

"So are you ready to believe then" Orla asked softly "She's been waiting along time for you to return."

"I believe in her" Mac replied "I always did and I always will."

"Come with me then" Orla led him into his room to stand in front of a full length mirror "When you were a boy did you believe that when you stared into a mirror that you were looking into another world, at another you?"

"Yes I did" Mac admitted.

"Most children do" Orla told him "It's only as adults that we forget and so the door is forever closed to us."

"How do I open it? How do I go back" Mac pleaded "Tell me."

"You already know, you opened a door in the forest today but you let yourself be dragged back here before you could make things right" Orla explained "You must do it again...only you can that is the Fey's gift to you."

Mac touched the mirror it felt like solid glass to him "But...no I am coming Star ...I am coming for you" Mac gritted his teeth and imagined Réalta an Tráthnóna the smell of her hair, how her eyes danced when she was happy, the sound of her singing...her smile. She was real, she'd always been real and so had their time together, she was Fey, magic was real and this was going to work.

Suddenly the mirror wasn't there any longer and he was falling behind him he could hear Orla call out "Remember once the black carriage rides out it must claim a soul."

"Thank you" He called back.

Mac found himself lying in a heap in his stables, he was Lord Macanna once again in the distance he could her the church bell strike midnight, it was his wedding day Réalta an Tráthnóna was waiting for him at the Fairy circle and if he didn't reach her in time the Francis then bloody would cut out her heart and he would lose her forever.

Mac leaped on his white charger Snowdrop and galloped off as fast as the horse could go, it was raining heavily soaking his clothes through and up above lightening crackled. He was sure he could hear horse's hooves galloping behind him...the black carriage! He had to move faster; on he urged Snowdrop but the ground was just too boggy jumping off the horse animal Macanna began to run. At a pace he rounded a tree, then cut across one path then other along a short cut known only to the Fey which Réalta an Tráthnóna had shown him last summer. One more corner and he was there and he could see Star waiting for him, she moved towards him but Francis appeared out of nowhere and dragged her to him a dagger at her heart.

"No...not again" Screamed Mac through the rain.

"If I can't have her then no man can" Francis hissed "The black carriage is here see."

"Take me instead" Mac dropped to his knees "Take me."

"What kind of man are you" Francis sneered moving forward "On the ground mewling like a baby."

"This kind" Mac lunged at the man and took him by surprise twisting his arm behind him using his marine training and disarming him easily.

Star did the rest she kicked him hard in the family jewels "I will never be yours" She yelled and he released her.

"No you won't have her" Francis charged at Mac but again the ex-marine was too quick and side stepped him, Francis fell head long into the carriage and it sped off into the night.

"Once the black coach sets out on its journey it must claim a soul..." Began Réalta an Tráthnóna.

"It cannot be stopped" Mac finished.

Te rain stopped suddenly and the moon appeared bright above them "I believe we are late for our wedding" Mac reached out for her.

"So we are" Star agreed as they kissed.

Faint autumn sun streamed through his window waking Mac from his slumber he stretched out expecting to find Star but found nothing but empty air. The bed, the clothes he was wearing, his bag in the corner it was November 1st 2013 so it really had been just a dream then. Star his Star...dream or not he loved her and nothing would ever change that. Getting up he showered and dressed then headed downstairs to find Flack time to admit defeat and pay the fifty bucks not that he really cared since his heart belonged 500 years in the past with Star. Passing by the library Mac glanced in the portrait of Lord Macanna had vanished in its place hung one of Macanna, Star hold a baby girl with curly hair and a small boy with blue eyes standing next to his father, all of whom were smiling happily.

"Tis a good thing you did last night Mr Taylor" Mac whirled around expecting to see Orla but instead he found a young woman no more than twenty with red hair dressed in a simple blue dress and cloak akin to Star's clothes.

"It's you isn't it? You're the Banshee" He asked Orla.

"I told you Banshee's are always loyal and can appear in many guises" She chuckled "I'm just surprised it took you so long to work it out."

"You told Francis didn't you about Star and...and well me" Mac deduced.

"Star was my dearest friend we played together as children" Orla said "She told me of your plans to flee and I promised to tell no-one. Francis took my family hostage he said if I told him what you had planned then he would release them unharmed I was foolish enough to believe him. He made me watch as he killed them anyway. I've been waiting all this time to put things right, for you to come home and claim she who is rightfully yours."

"I will see her again then" Mac asked joyfully.

"Souls can be born over and over again" Orla smiled "Some are forever linked and will always find one another."

"But that doesn't answer my question" Mac insisted.

"Goodbye Mr Taylor it's time for me to go" Orla chuckled and vanished into thin air.

"Goodbye Orla you are forgiven" Mac told her then continued on to the dining room where he could laughter.

He opened the door to enter and stood stock still in shock "Star" he blurted out, sitting in at the table dressed in Jeans and a blue hoodie eating toast was Réalta an Tráthnóna, on her right was a dark haired woman and Flack was facing them.

"Hey Mac this is Jess Angell and..." Flack began.

"Stella Bonasera" Star reached out a hand "Have we met before you seem so familiar."

"Mac Taylor" Mac took the hand and kissed it "Maybe we could discuss it over breakfast."

"Maybe we could" She grinned.

"You were right by the way" Flack sighed as Mac took a seat "They ain't no such things as Ghosts."

"Oh I don't know about that" Mac's eyes with Stella's "Anything is possible now isn't it?"

**Finis**

**************************************************** ********************************A/N: All Feedback actively encouraged!**


End file.
